


Not my brother

by MISSchevious



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, M/M, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-09 21:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15276105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MISSchevious/pseuds/MISSchevious
Summary: Alternate universe - college lifeShips - showhyuk, hyungwonho, changki, Jooheonxgirlminhyuk and shownu are cousin brother's, who hate each other. Sudden change of events cause them to stay together. Hyungwon is in love with wonho but never gets the courage to tell him. Mi sun Is highly confident that Jooheon loves her, she sometimes tend to get confused between Jooheon and jinho, her behavior almost scares Jooheon. this Is life of 7 boys in basic.





	1. #intro

** ♠ Description  ** **:**

 

**• shownu - 19 - a handsome popular guy with many fans (literally owns a fanclub).** **He came here to live in with minhyuks family cause of study purpose, his parents send him here to the top college for business on a condition to be living with them. (Minhyuk's parents really adore him so they were more than happy too keep him).**

 

**• Jooheon - 19 ( let's keep it like this for the story) - a cute hacker/gamer best friend of shownu** **.**

 

**• jinho - 19 ( 1 minute elder) -** **jooheons** **twin with similar personality too him except more silent and isn't into hacking, prefers** **fanboying** **on k pop stuffs**

 

• **minhyuk** **\- 18 - a sassy bully** **and a dumb ass (kind and caring internally).** **Didn't take the news of shownu living with them well**

  
**• mi sun - 15 - minhyuks real sister. Cute bubbly girl, with alot of confidence in herself.** **Was fine with shownu moving in since their house was big enough with many rooms (minhyuk's family is rich)**

 

 

**• wonho - 19 - sexy flirt** **, likes to fling for** **timepass** **(son of a really rich business man, but doesn't wanna take over, wants to major in singing)**

 

**• kihyun - 18 - Savage and naggy best friend of minhyuk**

 

**• hyungwon - 18 - a studious handsome guy stays with minhyuk cause they are childhood friend and he ain't very social.**

 

**• changkyun - 17 - a cold but cute gamer** **, probably be's with kihyun everyhwhere**

 

**(I'll keep on adding if I get in any extra characters here. So u'll can always refer too this)**


	2. #1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Pretty long chp prepare urself. ❌

 

Minhyuk was currently standing on top of the dining table with a pan in his hand ready to pounce on his annoying cousin, who moved in a month ago to live with them for studying purposes. "u u u u try and be far from me, I don't like to even see ur face". Shownu was standing down of the table with a large bouillin in his hand "uh yeah, as if I love you" he grabs minhyuks leg and pulls minhyuk making him fall down, somehow minhyuk had managed to grip the side of the table to not dash on the floor "shit, u got saved" Shownu says, minhyuk gets up and grips shownu's hair "u bitch" shownu also drops his bouillin and grabs his hair "u fucker". By now they were a fighting mess. "yah! U both better stop it". Minhyuk and shownu both turn to see the person.. hands still in each other's hair. Minhyuk was gretting his teeth when he says "mind your own business mi sun, stay out of it!!". Shownu head locks him in his arms "is this how u talk to ur younger sister, brother...!". Mi sun pouts "yeah shownu hyung ur the best, I don't know who is he" she says pointing at minhyuk, and makes an irritated face. Shownu smirks "Don wrry mi sun-ah, i will protect u from this brat". Minhyuk was waddling in shownu's grip "u u are u gonna leave me, I'll kill u". Shownu laughs "says the one who can't even come out of my grip". Minhyuk starts kicking shownu, but to no avail "leave me!!!". Mi sun sticks her tounge out "u deserve this, I'll go and leave u to sweet, kind, loving, handsome hyung". Shownu smiles at mi sun "thank u, mi sun". Minhyuk looks at mi sun and then shownu "are you'll dating" he squints his eyes and starts waddling even more "I'll kill u u fucker, how dare u lay ur hand on my sister". Shownu says "she is even my-my sister ok, and stop shaking it's only gonna hurt, stay still I'll leave u then". Even though wat he said was half lie, he liked mi sun, but never got the courage to confess. Mi sun rolls her eyes at her brother's antiques, Minhyuk sticks his tongue out "no". Shownu grips him even harder "let's see how long u last". After a few seconds, Minhyuk patts on shownu's arms "leave me I said". Shownu smirks and says "plead for it". Minhyuk scoffs "never". Shownu grips even harder, when the house bell rings both shownu and minhyuk look at mi sun and eye her to open the door. Mi sun sighs "ok ok". And goes to open the door. In those few minutes they clean the mess they made and sit in the living room playing video games. "Hello boys" Yuna (minhyuk's mom) says entering the living room along with mo (minhyuk's father) "look how well they stay together I am so proud of u'll" mo says, mi sun enters wide eyed and mouth open "wait, weren't you'll". Minhyuk cuts her off "yeah mi sun! We were playing". Mi sun looks at her parents "I can't believe they switched so fast". Yuna looks at her and asks "wat do u mean mi sun-ah". She points at them "they were fighting like dogs a minute before". Minhyuk and shownu hug each other "do we look like we can do that" they say in sync and give a angelic smile. Their mother rolls her eyes at mi sun "u see mi sun-ah stop putting dirt on them". Mi sun was shocked, her jaw fall to the ground. "Ok ok we are going to our room im so tried of work, have u'll eaten and all". Minhyuk nods and says "yea~". "goodnight then" Yuna and mo say and leave the living room. As soon as their parents left, Shownu and minhyuk look at each other, they were still in the hug, they shrug each other off. "Ew now I'll have to take bath 100 times". Shownu scoffs back "and I'll have to scrub myself till all ur germs on me get out". Minhyuk was going to jump on shownu, when mi sun says "u'll better stop or I'll call mom dad, ull already made me loose face". Minhyuk sits back arms folded. Mi sun leaves the room. The both were staring killing each other with their glares. A minute had passed and both weren't ready to give up, they hadn't blinked at all and tears were forming in their eyes. Minhyuk hands also started to tremble, shownu saw that. "Hah! I won" Minhyuk says cause shownu had blinked on purpose, he hated minhyuk yeah, but he will never go lengths for the hatred, he doesn't even know why are they like this. Minhyuk gets up and stretches before looking at shownu with a smirk "ok, I am going to sleep loser!" He says and shownu throws a pillow from the couch at him and minhyuk runs to his room.

                                      ♣ 

Minhyuk was sitting with his gang hyungwon, kihyun, wonho and changkyun in the cafeteria of his college. "ughhh, minhyuk u've been pouting from the start of the Break" kihyun says. Wonho smiles and continues playing with the girl he had brought with him, can't really tell it's his girlfriend or no cause they keep changing. Hyungwon was reading a book in silence as usual. Changkyun replies to kihyun's comment "hyung spill it". Minhyuk groans "nothing much, I got punishment to write the essay 10 times, that brat Ms.christen.. expell her!!". Hyungwon says without even moving his eyes from the book "that's probably cause *u* did something to pissed her off". Minhyuk pouts even harder "I didn't". Kihyun scoffs "yeah u probably didn't even eat a chewing gum and stuck it in the girls hair who was sitting in front of u". Minhyuk gives him a glare "cause she annoyed me". Kihyun says "yeah cause she only said 'can u plzz be a bit quieter I can't concentrate' ". Minhyuk shrugs him. Kihyun continues "that girls probably never gonna sit in front of u, bitch she had pretty black and long hair u should have considered it". Minhyuk rolls his eye "she should have known not to act smart". Kihyun scoffs back "and u should have know she had rights cause it was a freaking class not your playroom ". Minhyuk grabs him by his shoulder and looks at him in the eye "are.u. my. Friend.really". Kihyun shrugs his hand "not in stupid matters, u simply spoil ur name minhyuk". Minhyuk pouts like a baby and sits back in annoyance. Kihyun sighs. A girl was passing by their table, she had worn pretty cute knee high socks. Minhyuk grins and says loud "nice knee highs there" he winks at the girl. The girl squeels and hides her face blushing and walking away. Minhyuk laughs at her reaction. Wonho also was looking at the girl "hmmmm, yea she was pretty good.... my type". The girl beside him pouts "yah! I am here u know". Wonho raises an eyebrow "so..". The girl gets up in annoyance and leaves. Wonho give her a 'wats wrong" look. Hyungwon laughs his eyes still on his book. Wonho says "wat!?!!". Changkyun rolls his eyes "that 'wat' u should sit and think on ur own.. probably". Wonho pouts and sits back like minhyuk. Minhyuk patts his thighs "it's alright bro~". Wonho 'hmfff' pout not leaving his face. Kihyun says "don't u dare encourage him minhyuk. Hoseok! Better get ur shit together, don't u think ur getting more and more spoilt day by day" he says. Wonho and minhyuk give each other a knowing smile and then says in sync "ok, Amma! Calm down". Kihyun smacks their head "u'll aishhh, I can't even have peace with ull now". Changkyun grabs his shoulder "chill, baby". Kihyun looks at him And calms down abit "u see how their acting..". Wonho and minhyuk smirks "uh uh uh how cute" they say and start laughing gaining another wack from kihyun. Changkyun gives them a look and that's for them to understand that it's enough... so they shut up, even though changkyun was younger he was really more matured then minhyuk and wonho, let alone he rarely smiled so he looked scary, but minhyuk and wonho knew he wasn't a bad person. They were especially shocked when changkyun and kihyun got together, they never expected it, but now that they see kihyun was always proud of Changkyun and needed changkyun almost everywhere and changkyun was more than happy to be with him, they were perfect together.. meant to be, they were openly in a relationship and most of them envied  their love. Since the girl had left, wonho was bored and found hyungwon to irritate he wasn't allowing him to read, enjoying how annoyed hyungwon was getting. "can u stop it" Hyungwon says stern. Wonho pouts "but I am bored pay more attention to me". Hyungwon rolls his eyes, he knew though he can't ever resist wonho's cuteness. "Ugh, really wat do u want me to do". Wonho grins but says nothing. Hyungwon places his book down "wat!?!! It's pissing now" even tho he found the grin cute, he could stare at it for ages. Wonho laughs "nothing, I was only annoying u". Minhyuk says "god hoseok don't annoy him". Wonho pouts "but......" Minhyuk says "no butts". Wonho laughs at the comment. Hyungwon goes back to his book and gives wonho a smile which goes unseen by him and then continues reading.

♣

 

Minhyuk stretches and says his goodbye to everyone before leaving for his next class. Kihyun and changkyun were Math majors so they had different classes at times. He was walking to his class when he sees shownu with his twin friends. He smirks and passes by shownu like a diva and then pushes shownu by the shoulder. Shownu stumbles a little and looks at minhyuk pissed, who sticks his tongue out and enters the class. Shownu fists his hand "that's bitchy". Jooheon rolls his eyes "do u'll ever stop". jinho nods at jooheons comment. Shownu looks at him and says "with him I don't think so".

Minhyuk was sitting at the back bench and playing with his pen with a super bored expression. "Lee minhyuk!!! It will be better if u pay more attention to me then the pen" Ms.christen says. "it's more attractive" Minhyuk says not so loud but most of them hear it and start giggling. Ms.christen flares her nose "wat did u say!?!". "I am sryy ma'am" Minhyuk says fake smiling. Ms. Christen sighs and continues cause she knew it's no use talking to the lee minhyuk "anyways, Soo I was telling u'll some seniors are gonna monitor the class cause I am busy with the up coming fest, better behave urselfs". "okay" everybody says and Ms.christen leaves the class, while two other people enter. Shownu and jooheon looks at the class and  shownu says "ok so as u'll heard we will be handling u'll, do whatever u'll want that doesn't cause us trouble" he sits on the teachers chair. Jooheon sits on the table. Half of the girls were squeeling looking at shownu. Minhyuks scoffs "u!! Can't even leave me in college". Shownu see's from where that noise came, he smirks and says "Lee minhyuk~". Minhyuk gets up banging table "son hyunwoo!". "u'd better sit down now, u don't wanna get a detention right, *Amma* will be angry". Minhyuk grits his teeth _he's right_ he sits down banging. Shownu smirks and gets up walking to minhyuk, he grabs minhyuks chin and makes him face him "tsk tsk someone can't hold his anger now". Minhyuk shrugs shownu's hand looks at the opposite side avoiding him. Shownu walks back to the teachers chair and sits down, playing with his hands, but his attention was completely on minhyuk's every action. A girl beside minhyuk turns to him and says "yah, minhyuk-ah is he ur brother, so handsome, introduce me to him". Minhyuk scoffs irritated, he was done with shownu's fanclub "his type is not big boobs" he says sticking his tongue out. The girls smacks his head "bitch, don't u talk to much". Minhyuk winces "wat, if ur so interested go by urself". The girl pouts and looks back not wanting to argue with bratty minhyuk. A few minutes had passed and minhyuk was already feeling itchy to irritate shownu. He smirks and tears a peice of paper and then scribbles something on it throwing it on shownu's face. The shownu was attentive enough to get a good catch, he smirks with the paper in his hand. All the girls start hooting, "shownu oppa~ ur so cool!" Someone manages to scream. Minhyuk just rolls his eyes in annoyance. Shownu didn't bother to answer, he opened the paper and read _fucker_. He looks at minhyuk, who was sitting all smug, now smirking, shownu smirks back and then tells Jooheon to give a pen. "U seriously gonna get involved in this bullshit" Jooheon asks disbelieving. Shownu shrugs "u think I'll give up to him, I'll die but not loose to him". Jooheon rolls his eyes "and there's nothing to even win in this shownu". Shownu 'tsks' "just give me a pen man". Jooheon sighs but anyways hands a pen to shownu before removing his psp and playing. Shownu raises an eyebrow "I wonder how u don't get caught". Jooheon grins and shownu sighs scribbling something on the paper and then throwing it at minhyuk's face, seems minhyuk wasn't paying attention, the paper hits his head and falls on the table. The class starts laughing, looks like all are interested in wat is written in the paper but nobody asks. Minhyuk squints his eyes at shownu before opening the paper _bitch_ , god who doesn't call him a bitch. Minhyuk grits his teeth and scribbles something. Shownu was smirking he caught the paper again perfectly, again getting the squeels from girls . Minhyuk rolls his eyes and bangs the table "just do it once more and watch me". Everybody becomes silent, shownu smirks.. Thsi is tje only thing he is thankfull the minhyuk did.. He opens the paper and smiles,  scribbling something again. It had been 10 mins one peice of paper filled with bad mouthing, flying from here to there all eyes only on the paper flying. Minhyuk was finally loosing when he saw _baby loser_ he tore that paper, he picked his pen and threw it at shownu. Shownu catches the pen and throws it back at minhyuk only for minhyuk to get hit the nose, he didn't intend for it to hit minhyuk but well it did. All started laughing hard. Minhyuk winces in pain and looks at shownu who was wiggling his eyebrows, though he got cautious of minhyuk's nose that turned Abit red now. He gets up and walks to shownu in rage he grabs his collar "u u!!!......." shownu grabs his hand on the collar an shrugs it "now u don't wanna pick a fight with me". Minhyuk fists his hand and was about to punch shownu when a guy sitting near the door tells "shhhh, ms.christen is coming". Minhyuk was going to go back to his place when shownu caught him "really now ur running away". Minhyuk tries to get out of his grip "leave me, don't u hear him, Ms.christen is coming". Shownu raises an eyebrow "so wat? If u want me to leave u, tell plzzzz~". Minhyuk scoffs never. The guys screams "shit, she's near minhyuk!". Minhyuk grits his teeth "ok, plz". He says stern. Shownu pouts "not like this, more cute". Minhyuk fists his hand and sighs then smiles cutely "plzzzz~". Shownu was taken aback by his cuteness his heart almost skips a bit, till then minhyuk gets out of his grip and runs to his place. Ms.christen enters the class "ah thank u shownu-ah, Jooheon-ah u'll really handled the class well, especially with a student like Lee minhyuk!" She says eyeing minhyuk. Minhyuk scoffs. Shownu smirks at him and then looks at ms.christen "no problem Ms. He's easy to handle" he says leaves the class with Jooheon bowing. Minhyuk looked at the retreating figure gritting his teeth. Ms.christens eyes widen "really, i cant beleive it". The class starts screaming "yess, ms. 100% easy for shownu hyung". Minhyuk screams "yah!!". Ms.christen shouts "okay!! Silence".

♣

Hyungwon was sitting in the class when wonho entered, as soon as he appeared girls were all drooling. Wonho was looking through the class when he smiled at someone, seems he didn't notice hyungwon yet. Hyungwon looked at the direction to who he was smiling. He squints his eyes and then remembers it's the girl from the cafeteria, with pretty knee highs _don't tell me she so easily fell for wonho!_ She gets up and goes to him blushing. Hyungwon was jealous, so he bangs the __book on the table to get wonho's attention unintentionally. Wonho looks from where the noise came "ah hyungwon-ah!" He says. Hyungwon internally smirks but pretends not to hear him. Wonho pouts and walks to hyungwon leaving the girl there "yah! Wonho" The girl says. Wonho turns and tells "wat I am talking to my friend". Hyungwon looks at him _yeah sure friend, my ass u only come to me when ur bored, we aren't even friends._ Wonho smiles and places his hands at the sides of hyungwons table grinning "wat are u doing". Hyungwon rolls his eyes "can't u see for urself". Wonho pouts and shifts the books and sits on the table "always with books pay attention to me, it's a free lecture u should enjoy". Hyungwon raises an eyebrow "how do u know it's a free lecture". Wonho smirks and points at the girl still standing. Hyungwon looks at the girl, although he wanted to smirk at her but she looked raged "u should probably go to her now" he says unwilling. Wonho pouts and then looks at the girl "u can come to me next time i am busy now". The girl scoffs "there's never a next time, fucking embarrassed me" She walks out of the class. Wonho says puzzled "wat did I do". Hyungwon rolls his eyes _yeah u never called her, I am sure to just fuck and then leave her cliffhanger, u need awards for_ _it, and yet u don't know wat u do_ he takes his books in the hand and starts reading. Wonho peeps in his book "wat are u reading".  Hyungwon says eyes not leaving his book "something that u don't". Wonho pouts "boring I should have gone with the girl". Hyungwon looks at him "I never told u to stay" and then looks at the book again. Wonho pouts when the bell rings. Hyungwon looks at him "u should leave now before the teacher comes". Wonho says "ok" Pouting and was leaving, when Hyungwon calls him "yah! Thanks for keeping me unwanted company". Wonho grins and waves a goodbye leaving. Hyungwon looks at his book, no more concentrating on the content but the way wonho grins _cute._

 

_♣_

 

Minhyuk's classes where almost over just one more and he'd be done for the day, but he was really pissed about the event today and was clear in bunking this last class and probably drag wonho with him to go roam somewhere anywhere, he needed to cool down. While he was walking in the hall way thinking about stuffs, someone grabs his arms and already started pulling him, he's taken aback "shownu wtf!!, leave me, wat are u doing". Shownu rolls his eyes "I know u won't come with me on ur own, so i might as well drag u with me". Minhyuk grits his teeth and tries to shrug shownu, but shownu is to strong. Minhyuk then retorts to biting shownu's arm, shownu just winces at the pain but continues to drag minhyuk. He takes minhyuk into the room and pushes him in front of him, minhyuk looks around and says "why have u brought me to the infirmary". Shownu sighs and says "stay right where ur standing or else I'll bombard ur class and embarrass u". Minhyuk scoffs "no". Shownu glares at him. Minhyuk glares back shownu walks up to minhyuk, since minhyuk was shorter he felt small in front of shownu especially at such short distance so he stands on his heals to compete, shownu wanted to laugh at minhyuks childish act but rolls his eyes "just stay here". He walks to the infirmarys cupboard and removes an ointment and walks back to minhyuk. Minhyuk eyes him "wat is this, are u planning on killing me with an ointment I swear it won't work, I am telling I already have a note in my drawer where I have specified that if I die it's u who killed me". Shownu looks at minhyuk disbelieving "seriously minhyuk, I don't get it wats ur problem with me". Minhyuk says "wat I am taking precautions is it bad". Shownu decides to ignore his kiddishness, he grabs his arm and makes minhyuk look straight at him, he removes some ointment in his hand and applys it on minhyuks nose. Minhyuk looks at him, somehow minhyuk felt flustered but will never! admit that shownu was looking so sexy and manly right now, even the way his touch on minhyuks nose felt soft and soothing. Shownu looks at him "now u can go, I just don't want ur nose to be swollen,  Amma will probably be worried". Minhyuk says "I could do that on my own". Shownu sighs "ok". Minhyuk says irritated "wat ok" he doesn't like shownu cuts his fights short he feels that he has lost even though shownu does'nt fight back, no fun. Shownu ignores him and keeps the ointment back before leaving the Infirmary he tells minhyuk "ur anyways not going to attend the last lecture, so u might as well go pick mi sun up from yunyuns (mi sun's friend) house" he really was happy that mi sun had called him, but his sad life he had a lecture and it was very important, good that he met minhyuk on the way. Minhyuk raises an eyebrow "why did she call u and not me then and how u know i am bunking?". Shownu rolls his eyes "cause her bratty brother has time to be online on watsapp but not pick up his phone.. As for bunking when do u not". Minhyuk pouts annoyed "then u go since she called u". Shownu says "she'll simply be waiting I got another lecture I can't miss". Minhyuk says "ok I'll go" shownu waves and leaves.  This is the reason minhyuk never liked shownu, shownu was a good boy while minhyuk was a bad boy, always to be compared with shownu makes minhyuk feel so low of himself, shownu is always a cool, loved handsome boy while minhyuk is just and extra character to shownu's life book, Minhyuk sighs and leaves the infirmary to go pick his sister.  


	3. #3

Shownu sighs and gets up from the bed, to go for a shower, he ons the tap and let's water rush through his body, he didn't get  proper sleep the whole night thinking about mi sun's guy type _oh god how should I be a bit gayishh now_ he sighs again _ugh, shownu  wat are u Even thinking just let it go, being gayish just for her seems to much_ he shoves his thoughts aways before finishing his shower.   
He walks down to the dinning table to have breakfast. Usually it's mi sun who makes breakfast for them, cause minhyuk's parents are always busy and mi sun like to do cooking, but today shownu spots minhyuk in the kitchen fumbling with something in the hand. Shownu found it cute _wat The hell are u thinking idiot he's a devil_ he walks and sits at the dining table smirking. Minhyuk hears the sound of the chair shifting, "ah mi sun-ah, ur back, idiot! u took long, I am hungry make me something, I don't Know how to cook". He says fumbling with the stuffs on the counter. Shownu laughs and minhyuk turns in shock to see him sitting there "wat the fuck!" he tells. Shownu rolls his eyes "wat~". Minhyuk greets his teeth "nothing" he places the stuffs back at the table "I am going out for breakfast, mi sun isn't there at home" he says, but stops at shownu's response "I know u don't have money left, probably wasted on shitty stuffs". Minhyuk bangs the table "so!?!". Shownu rolls his eyes "queitly sit down. I can at least make an egg with toast bread". Minhyuk wait for a minute before giving up and sitting down, frowning like a baby. Shownu says "and the end of the day u always give in". Minhyuk sticks his tongue out "fuck u". Shownu rolls his eyes, but then remembered wat mi sun said, out of curiousity he asks "hey, are into..... g-guy's". Minhyuk blushes yeah he was bisexual, but how did shownu know "wat are u talking Abt!?!" Shownu smirks "shit ur blushing, I can't... believe this". Minhyuk gets up "this us enough" and starts walking out, when shownu grabs him by his wrist "kk.. I was kidding just sit down". Minhyuk starts wiggling to get out of his grip, but it results in minhyuk stumbling into shownu's chest cause shownu pulled him near. Minhyuk was blushing he also didn't know why maybe it's because of wat shownu said earlier. Shownu looks at the guys in his arms _god he's so small and petty_ he heart felt a pang _the fuck, shownu... No, it was because he resembles mi sun alot, yeah that's it._ Mi sun walks on them and her eyes widen "wat.the.fuck.is.going.on". _Don't tell me they... They are gay!!!! Oml my feels I can't take this, stay calm mi sun stay calm_. Minhyuk hears her and pushes shownu away "the hell, it's nothing like ur...". But before he could continue shownu pulls him in again smiling and rubbing circles around his shoulder, which obviously minhyuk thought that he was teasing but little did he know shownu was doing this because mi sun like gayish men. "the fuck... ". Minhyuk says and shownu ignores him, responding to mi sun "ummmm... Trying get along mi sun". Min sun was internally screaming she obviously is seeing shownu's action _I think I might die_ she grins "okay!! Then... I'll get going, shownu hyung fighting!!". Minhyuk says "yah!! Don't u dare believe him, u-u think we get along!!". Shownu smiles "no worries mi sun-ah, fighting!". Mi sun giggles and leaves the room. Minhyuk pushes shownu harshly "u u u ..... Ughhh, be far!!". He says and walks out of the house pissed. Shownu sighs and sits at the dinning table _I am sure he'll get back to me for this._

♣

 

Minhyuk was sitting in a cafe waiting for wonho to arrive, his only savior when he's broke. The scene from before repeating in his head, he growns and shakes his head "Ughh, the fuck was he thinking". He feels someone tap his shoulder "u alright bro". Minhyuks turns back to see wonho "nothing duh... ". Wonho sits in front of him and raises an eyebrow "doesn't seem like nothing". Minhyuk leans in on the table and asks "u know shownu right". Wonho nods "yup he's ur cousin right". Minhyuk bangs the table "yess that brat". Wonho was abit taken aback "yeah so watt him?". Minhyuk leans in to whisper in wonho's ears "i think he knows i am bi, he asked me today do i like guys!". Wonho giggles "thats wierd why did he ask this suddenly". Minhyuk sits back pouting "thats watt i dont know". Wonho thinks for a while "maybe hes a confused gay" he smirks. Minhyuk almost shouts "what!??!!!!". Wonho shuts his mouth with his hand "th fuck chill, i am just assuming u know".  Minhyuk removes his hand and starts thinking "now that u mention he does really doesn't have a girlfriend also". Wonho raises an eyebrow at him "how do u know that?". Minhyuk says "just like that only ahahahh". Wonho grins "really... Or..  Are u". Minhyuk smacks him "fuck u.. Thats not possible okay" he turns around "watever we should order i am damn hungry". Wonho says rolling his eyes "yeah yeah of course the bills on me". Minhyiks grins "u know me well" he winks and gets up to give his order. 

 

Hyungwon walks in the cafe and spots wonho "wonho?". Wonho turns around "ah hyungwon ah sit down here minhyuk is just coming" he grins. Hyungwom takes a seat. Wonho says "do u want to order anything the treats on me". Hyungwon says "ah no thanks". Womho nags "oh come on, chill na". Hyungwon says "okay then americano it is". Wonho nods "americano, done." he texts minhyuk, he gets the text and looks back waving his hand at hyungwon. Hyungwon waves back smiling. Minhyuk comes with a big hot chocolate, an americano, and a hot coffee "here everybodies order" he sits down and quickly grabs his hot chocolate starting to hog. Hyungwon chuckles and takes his americano. Wonho takes his hot coffee and comments "watt a dog". Minhyuk looks at him pouting hot chocolate spread on his mouth "ub..betteb..donb...callb mb thab.." and goes back to hogging. Wonho and hyungwom give each other a knowing look and start giggle. Minhyuk looks on top again "whatb". wonho says "uhh.. Nothing". Minhyuks pouts but goes back to eating enjoying his hot chocolate.

 

♣♣♣

~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> This might go sloww~~ and smut i might or might not add. Depends on watt i type next honestly ill just go with the flow of my brain.. But ill like ur opnions (｡’▽’｡)♡


End file.
